The Maggot Nest
by A mere sexy tensho
Summary: Hiyori and Kisuke's trip to The Maggot Nest. This was another request, and I did have quiet a fun time writing it. Hope you guys enjoy it.


Kisuke seemed to have become very serious while he led his new fuku-taicho, Sarugaki Hiyori. He halted in front of the two heavily shielded men guarding the door—it seemed to be brought off to the side, as if it were being kept a secret from other Shinigami. His eyes creepily shuffled from one to another as they returned his gaze with a nod of his head – and they slowly opened the door for the two. The small blonde followed in the others footsteps—she seemed to be slightly distraught, for Hiyori was not told about where they were going and or what they were doing. Kisuke stopped to look at another pair of men and he relinquished his Zanpakutō to them, his head turned to look at the small blonde female – who seemed to be resisting – and his mouth opened slowly. "Hiyori-san." His voice was not its usual spritely self, at this moment in time that 12th Division Taicho took on a much more serious tone of voice – which came as a shock to the female, who then gave a stern nod of her head and willingly relinquished her blade.

He gave a nod of his head to the men and began to descend on another flight of stairs – lit only by torches. There seemed to be a slight eerie atmosphere around the two – some form of tension, it was shown by the expressions that the pair bore. Kisuke would normally be acting the fool, but while here he needed to be serious as ever with anything and everything that he needed to attend to. The snaggletooth'd girl that followed in his stead had her arms tightly fastened across her small chest – while her small fang remained popped out, a habit of hers that she couldn't help but do. "Oi! Dickhead, where are we going!?" She shouted down to him, and her high pitched voice echoed throughout the small hallowed cave they were walking through. He didn't reply—he didn't even open his mouth, all he did was looked back over his shoulder and gave the other a stern look. He may have let her beat him from time to time, but he had to remind her who the higher up in the squad was.

Hiyori recoiled slightly to the others harsh glare and she scoffed while looking away as if nothing had happened. There was silence between the two for a while till they came to yet another steel door – and of course there were two men on either side protecting, and moderating who came in and who went out. Upon seeing the Captain the two men already knew what to do—they separated from their position and slowly opened the door into a vast hall. The walls all were made from rock, since this place had been carved into the side of a large mountain. There were several large men idly walking around the area, but a silence filled the room as he stepped into the large hall. Hiyori gave the room a quick glance and scoffed – her arms still tightly crossed over her chest. She was weary of to what this place was. She stood there, not uttering a word, but closely watched each and every single dulled face turn and look to the two – who clearly stood out from the others.

"See?" He asked looking onto all of them with a light smile spreading across his face. Some heads turned and looked to him—grunts could be heard from some of the lesser intelligent occupants. "They may not be able to leave, but they can do whatever they want within the facility." He said in a clam tone while the small blonde walked forward – her jaw was slightly ajar as she watched all the people go about their business. Kisuke slowly took over the lead, again, and started walking down the centre of the path way—his clogs making a loud clacking sound amongst the hard floor. He glanced over to the other as the smile remained on his face. "Please be careful. People sometimes randomly attack you."

The small snaggletooth gave the other a nod of her head. "What the hell did they do?" She asked, with a hint of curiosity in her high pitched voice.

"Nothing." Kisuke replied calmly while continuing to walk alongside the other. A small gasp came from the others mouth at hearing what he had said. "I told you, didn't I? These peopled haven't done anything wrong yet." This time a little grunt came from the small one. "They're just individuals Seireitei decided were dangerous. They can't be punished because they haven't done anything. But they may be dangerous if let free. So we lock them up down here." He explained in a clam tone while still walking at that moderate pace.

Hiyori snarled and moved to the front of Kisuke and looked up to him with a sour expression going across her face. "What the hell?! That don't make sense! They've been jailed even though- " She shouted in retort, but was cut off half way by the other.

"Hiyori-san, have you ever seen anyone resign from the Gotei 13?" He inquired.

"Uh. Just one or two. What about it?" She snarled some more.

"Actually, the option to resign is not within the Gotei 13's protocol." He replied in a serious tone and his gaze hardened on the other.

"...!" Hiyori looked to the other in astonishment at what he had just said.

"If a person must leave for personal reasons, they get put on leave. And if it drags out too long and it doesn't look like they are coming back, your name gets removed from the register. But a person isn't allowed to resign." He said in a serious tone of voice, once again.

"What?" The female replied in accompanied with another aggravated tone riddled in her voice.

"Resigning means being put into special detention. Anyone who supposedly resigned was actually forced to come down here."

"But why go through all the trouble?"

"The Gotei 13 is a refined organisation. We can't let some misfit, who was once part of us, walk free. That's what Central 46, which rules Seireitei, has decided. That's why we lock up any dangerous misfits and say that they simply resigned." A small silence filled the gap between the two while he lowered his head some more and then smiled gently to her. "Hiyori-san, I have been thinking, ever since I have been put as the head of the 3rd Division... All of these people are extremely dangerous. But, if we were to let them flourish in a good environment, they can change from a threat to a great asset?" He asked while looking to her curiously once again.

"Hell no!" She replied brashly. "Ya said there were locked up here 'cause they were dangerous! Ya can't go ahead and decide that they can-"She was cut off by a distant voice. Her eyes widened slightly at seeing the former classmate – who she had referred to as 'Big Mouth'. Kisuke's head turned to look at her, as if he wanted an explanation. "He's a classmate of mine, I thought resigned." She began. "He always said: 'One day I rule Seireitei!' so everyone called him 'Big Mouth'." She stated simply.

The man ran up to the little blonde and began to shake her about. He pleaded and pleaded with the other, asking if she could get him out of this place. However she had failed to notice the large male that had appeared behind her until the last second. Her hand quickly went to her left hand side – to only be let done by the lack of a zanpakutō. "Shit I gave it to that guy back there." Her eyes widened as she watched the massive hand come down upon her. Hiyori turned away and whimpered to herself.

The hand had been stopped by, of course, Kisuke. Her jaw dropped in astonishment at what she had seen. Her lazy Captain had stopped the others attack with such easy, and that was apparently clear when he was able to move the hand away from him with great ease. "Sumimasen. I had told you to relinquish your zanpakutō earlier." He said in a calm tone while holding back the other. "That's because no weapons are allowed within the special detention spire." The blonde smiled to himself while he talked. "It is also one of the main requirements needed for heading the detention division." Kisuke said in yet another calm tone—which was baffling the bewildered Hiyori. "You must be able to subdue everyone with your bare hands." The large man—who was engulfing the two in his shadow—seemed to be struggling to even move Kisuke. "You're mean." He joked while looking up to him, his face not strained in any way – clam as ever. "It has been two or three days, and you have already forgotten about me?" He moved the others hand a side."And I have been so good to you too." He grabbed onto the others upper garment and tossed him over Hiyori's head.

Kisuke looked on at the two others, who were not rapidly approaching him. He dodged the others feral swings and delivered two swift strikes to his throat and midsection – adding the final touch of flipping him over and onto his back. The next one was too careless in the blonde's eyes. His right elbow pointed itself out, and it hit directly into the others lower rib cage—winding him and then tossed aside like a rag doll. He remained stoic in expression, his lips not moving upwards, or downwards he was just keeping all emotions suppressed while handling the miscreants. He stood in place as the others came charging after him—they all looked like able fighters, but none stood a chance against the blonde man. He made it look so easy, with his flowing movements—the perfect timing astounded the other who remained gawking at the site she was witnessing.

Two more men charged at the blonde Captain—a low sigh escaped his lips, know that the others attempt was futile but he would humour them. Another feral left hook was thrown at him, intent being his head, but he was soon to dodge the pitiful attempt and flipping the other over his shoulder. There was only a split second for the blonde to react to the next attacks from the inmates. The inmates attack failing to meet its target—for the others quick reflexes—it was a good thing that he had trained with Yoruichi. He murmured to himself while jumping into the air, and delivering a swift kick to the inmates scarred face—then turning quickly to kick the other inmate trying to take advantage of the blind spot. Both of his kicks landed directly on the jaws of both men, and he landed on the ground awaiting the next attempt at hitting him.

Kisuke kept a very stern look on his face while dealing with the miscreants; he made an open palm strike directly to the chin of another uncontrollable in mate—sending him rocketing into the sky above him. Next he delivered a quick, sharp elbow onto another inmate's cheek, in turning, sending him back several feet and roughly into one of the green stone walls. As all of this was occurred the small Hiyori stood in awe of her Captain—she really didn't know that he could do any of these things, she thought he was just some lazy bum. His hues travelled around from face to face, seeing if any other would be willing to take on the blonde Captain—however it seemed unlikely that anybody would.

Kisuke's head titled to the right slightly, while inmates lay on the floor- incapacitated from the rough beating that they had just got handed. "It looks like all of you have forgotten about me. How cruel." He joked while looking back to the small blonde, who had been taken hostage by the old classmate who had pleaded for her to get him out of the god forsaken asylum—which was Maggot's Nest. A smiled came upon his face as the other held the sharpened piece of rock was held tightly upon the others neck.

"Don't move!" Big Mouth commanded while trying his best to keep the snaggletooth individual under his control. "Listen, I want to get out of here, right now." He said in a low tone of voice while staring down the other. "If you don't, I'll-"

The Captain shuffled on his sandals and looked him in the eye. "Hmph." He lowered his head and let his eyes close tightly, knowing that the other was going to be fine. "Big Mouth-san."He replied in a calm tone while looking back to his face and opening both grey eyes—to give a warm gaze to him. "You shouldn't have taken her hostage." He stated seriously.

Hiyori grunted while throwing her head back into the others face and dropped down to the ground and spun herself around—like a spinning top and rocketing upwards. Her foot shot upwards and made an arching strike into the side of the others face—sending him flying into two other men. She crossed her arms tightly onto her chest. "Don't underestimate me, stupid!" She spat at the other hatefully while moving back to her Captain and slowly walked away with him.

"His big mouth has gotten even bigger, ne!" Kisuke commented while turning to face the next shielded door. "Yare, yare. Shall we be going, Hiyori-san?" He asked while slowly moving away from her.

"What kinda environment can get these guys to 'blossom'?!" She shouted after her while trudging after the other. "They're super dangerous! You'll just make life harder lettin' them out in the open again!" She stated harshly but seemed to be cut off by Kisuke when he spoke back to her.

"Shall we continue, Hiyori-san?" The blonde commanded and walked down to the next door. She grunted and crossed her arms back over her small chest and willingly followed the other through the door.


End file.
